The present invention generally relates to detecting and addressing changes in a person's mental state and, more particularly, to a cognitive system and method for detecting a change in a person's mental state using biometrics data and correlated social media content, and notifying a caregiver based on the detected change.
It is common to provide support to a person when they are experiencing an unwanted mental state such as anger, sadness, depression, fear, etc. These mental states are often triggered by events that occur in the person's life (e.g., life events) such as: death of loved one, illness of loved one, loss of job, divorce, separation, car accident, birth of child, birthday, anniversary, etc. Sometimes, these mental states are addressed by the person alone. Other times, these mental states are addressed with the assistance of a caregiver (e.g., family member, friend, co-worker, doctor, counselor, etc.).